Thoughts of the Survivor
by Carrro
Summary: In one way, they were alike. Nobody exept one person understood them. Now nobody does.Oneshot. No relationships involved.


**_A/N: _This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please be gentle. If there are any places where the grammar isn't correct, it's because i'm from Sweden, and English is just my second language. This fic will also be found in Swedish, just fyi. If you read, please send me a review, no matter what you think about it. even if you think it's bad, please write and tell me so i can learn and maybe write better next time. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own, you don't sue. Deal? All property to J.K Rowling, and maybe some other guys, but mostly her! **

* * *

In the middle of the summer, he visits the grave. Every year, and he's always alone. It was just he and the bouquet of white lilies. With the student's in school, Hogwarts was never quite and you could never do something in private. But now, when the summer holidays had started, the school was empty, and you could do whatever you wanted to.

Severus Snape walked over the school domains, as usual all dressed in black, and with a bouquet of lilies in his hands.

Every year, in the middle of the summer, he visits the grave of the greatest wizard in the world.

Even if McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and all the others said that they understood that he only had done as he was told, they would never understand how he felt. They thought he felt okay, that he missed _him_ just as much as they did. But that was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

Severus Snape felt more than regret. So much more. He felt guilty for what had happened. And in one way he was.

He had done as he was told, only following orders, but what if he hadn't? Would Potter still be dead? Or would he and Ms. Weasley be married and have children?

He couldn't tell. But there was one thing he actually knew. He had never got the chance to tell young Mr. Potter what really had happened when Albus Dumbledore died. Well, Potter had seen what happened, but not understood what the words Dumbledore said to Snape before his death meant. And now it was too late to tell him. He was gone. Gone forever. He had died in the thought's that Snape was a man who helped both Dumbledore and Voldemort. A man who did what was best for himself. A man who didn't care of anyone but himself.

But that was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

Snape walked to the grave. Ten meters away there was a big gravestone with the letters Albus Dumbledore.

The teachers in the school hadn't liked that Potter was buried at the school's domains, but Snape had insisted, and the teachers couldn't say no, because Snape had decided that Potter should be buried at the school and soon they had to say yes. They didn't like it but when Snape said to them that Potter was the greatest wizard in the world, they agreed. Snape said that if he was the greatest wizard in the world, he deserved to be buried on the domains of his real home. Hogwarts.

The teachers didn't have a choice. Snape won and Potter was buried exactly ten meters form Albus Dumbledore. There were people who didn't like it. Actually there were only three persons who really understood why Harry Potter should be buried at Hogwarts, and why he really deserved it. Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley and Severus Snape.

Snape bend and but the flowers on the grave.

"These are a memory for you, Harry James Potter. The greatest wizard ever."

"Please forgive me for what I did." A tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

He looked at the stone in front of him.

_In one way__ we are very alike, Potter. Both with a hard backgrounds, and with hardly anyone that understands us. Okay, there are a few that knows you, almost understands you. But if you really think about it, the only one that ever was close to understand you fully was Dumbledore. And in that way we are alike. No one except Dumbledore has ever been close understanding us. I'm sorry for everything Potter. I really am. And I'm sorry I never was there to save you in the end. I was too cowardly. Too proud. Too Scared. _

_Sorry. _

_

* * *

_

**_A/N 2: A review would make my day, please send one to me :) Hope you enjoyd reading! _**


End file.
